


柏拉图之爱

by Heline_Zhang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Wet Dream, a little bit angst, but actually it's a sweetie, though not really happy ending cause wwe all know dumbledore……
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爱是一种多么强大、又是多么危险的事情啊。我们这些自以为是的人，其实都是被爱冲昏头脑的傻瓜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	柏拉图之爱

**Author's Note:**

> “他爱你，”赫敏小声说，“我知道他爱你。” 他闭上眼睛，恨自己内心深处还希望她说的是真的。

甲

这件事情的可笑之处在于，当他为这件事情所折磨的时候，他的梦中情人已经是墓中的枯骨。字面意义上的。

哈利波特冷汗淋漓地从梦中醒来，汗水凝结在他眼皮上、下巴上，将行军床的毯子都浸湿了。他硬得发痛，心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳动着，好像在刚刚的梦境中他是和纳吉尼搏斗，而不是和阿不思肢体纠缠、沉浸于濒死的欢乐。

是啊，阿不思邓布利多，在他的春梦里。哈利卷着毯子缩成一团，感到恶心。他两天没睡，头疼欲裂，胃里冰冷。刚刚失去冬青木魔杖的脆弱和空虚感挥之不去。他从未想到阿不思也可以这样去看待，他从未想象过阿不思的青年时代。年轻的阿不思的照片让他不知所措。他非常好地遗传了他父亲的英俊，赤色的长发遮住了额头，蓝色的眼睛比哈利熟悉的暗淡温暖一些，像是一个真正的少年那样闪闪发光，手脚又细又长。哈利对阿不思一无所知，他的长相、家人，他的朋友、野心，他就像是一个陌生人，但哈利根本无法否认年轻的阿不思的魅力，这让他觉得受到了背叛。

哈利将脸埋进手肘内侧，他的脸颊和胳膊都湿漉漉的。挂坠盒在他赤裸的胸口沉重地跳动着，但他连将挂坠盒取下来的力气都没有了。他的脑子里一会是少年邓布利多用亲昵的口吻和格林德沃通信，一会是丽塔写下的关于他和邓布利多的肮脏的谎言，一会是莉莉温柔的手写下的字句：说实在的，我不知道该相信多少，很难相信邓布利多——

很难相信邓布利多——

邓布利多——

他曾经用他那颗饱经折磨却仍然纯洁完整的心灵，盲目地、不可动摇地信任和仰望着邓布利多，哪怕邓布利多总是把秘密藏在自己心里，从不对他们说。如果邓布利多让他去死，他就会毫不犹豫地向死神走去。但是在这一刻，他对邓布利多的恨意是如此真切和灼热，就像是挂坠盒在他胸口灼烧。

哈利将手放在自己胀痛的勃起上，侧过脸咬住另一只胳膊，无声地啜泣起来，眼泪积在他发热的眼眶里。另一张行军床上赫敏脸对着帐篷，一动不动地睡着，头发疲惫散在枕头上。如果还有一件事是他能做到的，就是不要让赫敏承受更多的重负了。

邓布利多的金色飞贼在海格送他的皮袋里发出一声细碎的振翼声。

 

乙

圣人应当被宣判有罪，除非他们能够自证清白。在阿不思的例子里，这个问题在于在多大程度上他用理性的名义掩盖了自己是个恋童癖的事实。*

这，当然了，只不过是毫无必要的讥讽和自嘲。

问题当然不在于上面所说的那样。问题在于，阿不思太聪明了，眼光也太毒辣了。当他摆脱了少年的狂热和幻想时，面对自己仅剩的家人，他看见阿不福思眼睛里和他自己一模一样的、冰冷而尖锐的能够看穿人心的眼神，一瞬间竟然以为这是邓布利多家的诅咒。但随着年岁渐长，连他也已经记不清楚珀西瓦尔的样子了。

他看得穿每一个人的别有用心、反复无常，也看得穿自己的优柔寡断、冷漠无情、傲慢自大和贪婪虚荣。如果有必要，他甚至可以用ABCD来评级。但除了阿不福思，人人都以为他毫无缺陷、完美无瑕。而阿不福思，很明显，是断然不会去理解和分担他的罪恶的。

没有什么比一个圣人形象更适合他了，既然他无法爱人，而单个的人永远也不会爱上他。但如果这就是他的命运，如果这能够稍微弥补一点点他犯过的错误，那么阿不思只会感到万分庆幸。

 

世界上最奇妙的一件事就是爱。阿不思大约算是这个世界上最了解爱的巫师，但对于爱他甚至无法得其门而入。没有钥匙能够打开神秘事物司的那扇门，谁也不知道爱的力量是什么样子。但其小小的一隅就足以让阿不思的羽翼荫庇英格兰岛的每一位巫师。而竟然有人拥有其全部的力量，自己却对此一无所知。

阿不思甚至难以把眼睛从哪个男孩身上移开。多年来，这种纯粹而强大的力量从来没有丧失过对他的吸引力。虽然旁人都无法看到这一点，阿不思却能感到它们就藏在男孩瘦弱的骨头里面，温柔地编织着窃窃的私语。

这股吸引力固然强大，但阿不思早已习惯自我掩饰。他可以保证除了斯内普没有人会注意到他对男孩过多的关注。而对西弗勒斯，他一向有着很好的理由。

直到他去厄里斯魔镜前找哈利那一天。

 

早在阿不思还在霍格沃茨念书的时候，他就知道厄里斯魔镜的恶毒。那时候他还是个孩子，会在半夜被噩梦惊醒的时候幻想有一天父亲能够回家。厄里斯墨镜无疑给他泼了现实的第一盆冷水。当然事到如今，他早已不会再对布莱克校长躲躲藏藏的同情目光耿耿于怀，但从那之后他再也不敢拜访厄里斯魔镜。甚至在盖略特离开的时候他也从未向厄里斯魔镜寻求安慰，尽管那镜子就在那里絮絮低语，日夜不分地诱惑着他。他从未让步，因为他知道镜子展示给人的是希望，而希望是危险的。

因此当他目送哈利披着隐形衣消失在走廊深处，回过头来打算将厄里斯魔镜盖上时，镜子里的景象让他僵住了。

镜子晃荡的光线下哈利还站在他身边，以一种好奇的热情和满怀相信的眼神对上他的眼睛。

一瞬间阿不思感到惊恐而虚弱，他对自己内心的欲望感到恐惧。

当然不是说他会对一个孩子有什么肉体上的欲望，但是厄里斯魔镜所展示的他的欲望更难堪、更恶劣。在他自己都没有意识到的时候，他就已经在渴望哈利的信任和依赖。更不用说他，这颗蒙尘的珍珠，行将就木的老人，却念念不忘地渴望着哈利的爱和陪伴。

他不得不握紧了手中的魔杖，直到长老杖凹凸不平的花纹陷进他日渐枯萎的皮肤里，才能稳住自己的呼吸。在不为人知的夜深人静里，霍格沃茨的校长呼出了破碎的一口气。

 

丙

“我觉得你就像是护着自己女儿别被野小子叼走的老爸。”阿不思挥着手，轻描淡写地对西弗勒斯说。

黑魔法防御术教授涨红了脸，刚要说话，又被校长打断了。

“放心吧，我亲爱的孩子。你大可忽略我在哈利的这一部分会有什么戏码。”

“我可不担心你‘亲爱的男孩’的贞操，你这死基佬，”西弗勒斯愤怒地嘶声说，“我担心的是你！”

“我必须要说我非常感动，西弗勒斯，”校长轻快地拍了拍西弗勒斯的手臂，“但我们对我的情况都心知肚明，我保证短期内你没有什么好担心的。”

“没什么好担心的？”西弗勒斯的声音拔高了一度，“连着三次我给你送药过去，却连校长室的门都进不去，你告诉我没有什么好担心的？我对你一跑跑出去半个月毫不关心，也无所谓你每次回来都迫不及待地和那孩子钻办公室是在干什么，”西弗勒斯以一种格外刻薄尖酸的语调说，“我倒怕你活不到期末晚宴。”

“我们都知道这是铁板钉钉的事，就像查德理火炮队将在今年的联赛中垫底一样。”**

黑魔法防御术教授从喉咙里发出了一声低沉的咆哮，“你到底想干什么？邓布利多！”

阿不思叹了口气，“就……帮我留心一下哈利好吗？”

“我以为你说过我们保护他不过是为了让他去送死罢了？”西弗勒斯僵硬地说。

“在那之前……在那之前。”阿不思闭上了眼睛，嗫嚅着说。本世纪最伟大的巫师看起来就像是个害怕的孩子。

 

丁

“这是什么？”罗斯问道，金色飞贼在她眼前停留了一瞬，又刷得一下飞走了，让她完全没有机会看清。

“哦这个，”詹姆说，站起身来抓住了飞贼，金色的小球温顺地靠在他指间，“这可是老爸第一次魁地奇比赛的时候抓住的金色飞贼。”他殷勤地将飞贼递给罗斯看。金色飞贼已经很旧了，翅膀上有磨损的痕迹。“天天在家里飞来飞去就有点旧了。”詹姆说。

“我从来没见过拿金飞贼当宠物的。”罗斯好奇地说，詹姆看起来很是得意。

“别理他，”雨果说，“这是邓布利多校长留给哈利的遗物，我们家有两件呢。熄灯器可是邓布利多校长自己发明的。”

“这只有字在上面！”詹姆大声说。罗斯将飞贼翻了过来，飞贼的翅膀懒洋洋地拢了起来。

“哪里？”她疑惑地问。

“老爸说的，我也没见过。”詹姆说，“咱们去找他。”

哈利接过孩子们捕捉到的金色飞贼，放在嘴唇边上温柔地吻了吻，飞贼上浮现出一行细长的、歪向一边的字迹。

“我在结束时打开，”罗斯慢慢念出来，“这是什么意思？”

哈利想起来他们第一次看到这行字的时候，赫敏问这个问题的样子和罗斯一模一样，不禁微笑起来。

“那就说来话长了……”

他松开了手，金色飞贼傲慢地振了振翅膀，嗖得飞到屋顶，又俯冲下来，像是个快乐地飞翔着的魁地奇球员。他想到尖头叉子十五岁那年，玩金色飞贼时那种故作得意洋洋的姿态，想要吸引莉莉的注意。

爱是一种多么强大、又是多么危险的事情啊。我们这些自以为是的人，其实都是被爱冲昏头脑的傻瓜。

**Author's Note:**

> *G奥威尔：《甘地随想录》  
> **J罗琳：《哈利波特与死亡圣器》


End file.
